


ALL逸 小公子

by wuchishiwangdao



Category: One Direction
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuchishiwangdao/pseuds/wuchishiwangdao
Summary: 巡抚小公子风天逸
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	ALL逸 小公子

**Author's Note:**

> 羽皇最爱

每当这个时候他的心都很乱很难过，父亲一次也没有来祭拜过母亲，仿佛曾经的爱都只是逢场作戏过眼烟云。眼眸中隐隐有泪光闪烁，正在这时一旁的小和尚上前见礼。  
  
“方丈师叔请施主后院厢房一叙，可为施主排忧解难。”说完也不等人回话，便自顾自的往前走去。风天逸稍稍回神，既然是此间方丈也就毫无防备的跟了过去。  
  
只是他没发现，自家小厮脸上那怪异表情。整洁的厢房内，斋菜早已准备妥当，一个从没见过的光头和尚正笑容可掬的看着他。“请问主持方丈呢？”  
  
风天逸有些踌躇的坐到桌旁，这人一身戾气，眉宇间尽是狠辣之色，与佛家的平和静气背道相驰，隐隐让他有些不安。  
  
“方丈出门讲道去了，由贫僧暂代主持之职。”光头和尚府身一礼，口宣阿弥陀佛。天将晌午便邀请风天逸用些素斋，又与其卜卦解惑。  
  
二人聊了一会，光头和尚便借故有香客拜访起身离去，留下风天逸独自在厢房中。想到自己的处境以及对未来的迷茫，他几乎食不下咽，随意吃了几口便放下了筷子。  
  
恍惚间倦意袭来，整个人昏昏欲睡，便想在厢房中稍作休息。只是没想到那一睡，便是噩梦的开始。原来，随风天逸而来的小厮早已被豹子岭土匪收买，他们乔装打扮威逼利诱，为的就是报复岚州巡抚这半年多来的数次清缴。  
  
刚到豹子岭的那日，风天逸就被送进了匪首白庭君的房间。密闭的暗室内，四周烛台高挂，凌空悬垂着几缕红色丝带，靠墙的长桌上摆放着许多别样的道具。  
  
风天逸四肢成大字型被绑在床榻之上，全身涂满了秘制的吟花膏，娇嫩之中han着一柄浸满吟花的条形玉饰。  
  
为了防止他咬舌自尽，白庭君又在其口中塞入做工精巧的镂空金丝球。以黑纱蒙住其双眼，日夜用吟花膏涂抹他的身子，随着时间的流逝药膏逐渐融化慢慢侵入血肉之中。  
  
自从那日摘了巡抚小公子的面纱，白庭君就再也移不开眼。美人绝色倾城的容颜配上水润艳潋的眸子，鼻尖一颗苏破天际的小痣，可以说是妖娆中带着几分清纯，使人一见难忘。为了让美人彻底臣服，白庭君几乎是手段尽出。  
  
如此一连七日，本就还在长身体的巡抚小公子，已是胸前微微隆起。稚嫩中带着无边春色，时刻都在不停收缩颤动，几乎被彻底改造成了一汪水……xue。  
  
白庭君解下其周身束缚，转而用垂至榻上的丝带将之束缚。红色丝带缠绕上白皙身躯，冰凉的触感滑过挺立的焦点，交叠着延伸向大腿内侧，最终整个人被迫着双腿大KAI悬于空中。  
  
取过一把细毛软刷，白庭君开始四处打转，一点点游离于娇嫩莹润的肌肤之上。“呜……唔……”敏感度被放大了一百倍的身子，如何经受得住这强烈的刺激在四肢百骸中升腾，最终只能逼得风天逸哽咽不已。  


**Author's Note:**

> 就爱羽皇


End file.
